simsfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Juksekoder til The Sims 2
Hvis du vil skrive inn juksekoder i The Sims 2, må du først åpne kommandovinduet ved å trykke Ctrl, Skift og C samtidig. Du kan også finne en liste over juksekoder i LesMeg-filen som følger med spillet. Det sies at Boolpropkoder kan være farlige, men dette gjelder hovedsaklig testingcheatsenabled! Merk deg at du trykker false før du lagrer! MERK: Det skilles mellom store og små bokstaver. thumb|600px|center|Trykk CTRL + SHIFT + C samtidig for å åpne juksekodevinduet. Juksekoder til hovedspillet help: Gir deg en liste over noen av juksekodene i spillet. help juksekode: Gir deg hjelp om juksekoden du oppgir. exit: Lukker kommandovinduet. expand: Utvider eller slår sammen kommandovinduet. moveObjects on/off: Fjerner begrensningene på plassering av gjenstander under Kjøpe- og Byggemodus. Fjerner begrensingene på Håndverktøyet når gjenstander er i bruk, eller normalt ikke kan flyttes. Dette kan forårsake problemer med elementer i spillet og skjult generering og manipulering av gjenstander, etc. Hvis du bruker dette verktøyet kan du også slette gjenstander som normalt ikke kan slettes, som simmer, postkassen, og søppelkassa. Hvis du sletter simmer får du dem aldri tilbake, så vær forsiktig! aging on/off: Hindrer simmene i å bli gamle. Dette kan ødelegge den finjusterte balansen i spillet, og vil gjøre at lille aldri vokser opp, så vær sikker på at det er dette du vil før du skrur aldringen av. autoPatch -on/off: Denne juksekoden gjør at du kan motta meldinger om når det finnes spilloppdateringer til The Sims 2. Skru Autopatch på og gå til Spesialinnhold (det lille snøflaket i menyen i nabolaget). Hvis det finnes oppdateringer, vil du bli spurt om du vil laste dem ned. slowMotion value: Denne juksekoden har én parameter: hastighetssettingen (som for eksempel slowMotion 4). Denne verdien går fra 0 til 8, der 0 er normal og 8 er den laveste hastigheten. boolProp enablePostProcessing true/false: Gjør at du kan bruke postprocessing-juksekoder (se under). Dette er meget nyttig når du skal lage filmer (også beskrevet under). Du må ha et grafikkort som støtter Pixel Shaders for å bruke denne juksekoden. Hvis du bruker koden og ikke har Pixel Shaders, vil skjermen sannsynligvis bli mørk, og du vil ikke komme tilbake før du skrur av ”enablePostProcessing". Hvis du skrur PostProcessing på, skrur mellomsekvensene på og en av dem kjører, kan det hende at du vil oppleve hopping i grafikken. bloom g b x (rgb er farge) (x er mengden med bloom) [0.0 - 1.0]: Denne juksekoden legger på en blur-effekt, litt a lá tilbakeblikk-scener i situasjonskomedier. For å få dette til å virke må du først skru juksekoden BoolProp enablePostProcessing til true. vignette centerY X (X er vignett-faktoren) - 1.0: Legger til en blur-effekt med senter der du spesifiserer. Hvis du bruker “vignette 0.5 0.5 0.5” får du blur langs kanten av skjermen. Hvis du skriver “vignette 0.5 0.5 1.0” får du maksimal blur langs kantene. For å få dette til å virke må du først skru juksekoden BoolProp enablePostProcessing til true. filmGrain verdi 0.0-1.0: Denne juksekoden gir deg et kornete bilde. For å få dette til å virke må du først skru juksekoden BoolProp enablePostProcessing til true. letterBox verdi 0.0-0.4: Dette gir deg letterbox-effekt på bildet. For å få dette til å virke må du først skru juksekoden BoolProp enablePostProcessing til true. Motherlode. gir deg 50 000. kaching : gir deg 1000. Juksekoder til The Sims 2: Livets Skole setHighestAllowedLevel tall : For eksempel: setHighestAllowedLevel 7. Tallet du skriver inn er antallet etasjer du kan bygge. changeLotZoning | community | greek | dorm | secretsociety: Endrer typen tomt. Før du bruker denne juksekoden, må du forsikre deg om at det ikke bor noen simmer på tomten. Hvis du vil bruke denne juksekoden, går du inn på tomten du vil endre og skriver inn koden med en av valgene ovenfor. *Residental - Boligtomt *Community - Fellestomt *Secretsociety - Hemmelig Brorskap boolProp dormSpecificToolsDisabled true/false: Gir deg muligheten til å bruke verktøy under Kjøp og Bygg som normalt ikke er tilgjengelige når du er i et hybelhus. boolProp allow45DegreeAngleOfRotation true/false: Gir deg muligheten til å rotere gjenstander 45 grader istedenfor 90 grader, som er vanlig for de fleste gjenstander. Juksekoder til The Sims 2: Uteliv familyfunds NAME XXXX Gir penger til familien fra nabolagsnivå. roofslopeangle 15-75 Juster vinkelen på alle takene på tomten showHeadlines on/off (for alle simmene på tomten) Når du skal lage filmer. Gjør at alle tankeballonger, snakkeballonger og ++/---overskrifter blir synlige/usynlige. unlockCareerRewards '(for valgt sim) Den valgte simmen får umiddelbart tilgang til alle karrieregjenstandene i katalogen. '''maxMotives '(for alle simmene på tomten) Maksimerer alle behovene for alle simmene som er på tomten. (Kontrollerbare og ukontrollerbare). '''motiveDecay on/off (for alle simmene på tomten) Stopper/starter behovsmålerne i å gå ned. aspirationPoints num (for valgt sim) Gir valgt ambisjonsnivå til simmen du har valgt. lockAspiration on/off (for alle simmene på tomten) Stopper ambisjonsmåleren i å tømmes. aspirationLevel 0-5 (for valgt sim) Gir en god del ambisjonspoeng til valgt sim. agesimscheat on Gjør at man kan skru av aldring ved å skift-klikke på andre simmer. setLotLightingFile filename Gjør at spilleren kan lage en ny lysfil med spesifikke innstillinger for tomten. Brukes hvis du vil ha en spesiell lyssetting på tomten. Vi (Maxis) har også lagt til to nye terrengtyper du kan bruke i juksekodene i nabolaget: (Du kan velge disse i nabolagsdialogen) *terraintype desert *terraintype concrete *nhdregiontype desert *nhdregiontype concrete Juksekoder til The Sims 2: Forretningsliv AddneighbortoFamilycheat on/off Dette gir deg et samhandlingsalternativ med ikke-kontrollerbare simmer som gjør at du kan legge dem til i familien din. Forcetwins Når en sim er gravid, velger du denne simmen og skriver inn juksekoden. Resultatet er at simmen automatisk føder tvillinger. Plumbbobtoggle on/off Dette skrur av krystallen over hodet på simmene. Supert når du skal lage filmer. Fjerning av restriksjoner for veggplassering -Trykker du på CTRL + ALT samtidig som du prøver å plassere noe, vil denne juksekoden aktiveres. -Reglene for plassering av vegger fjernes. Du kan plassere vegger hvor du vil, selv på steder som allerede er opptatt. Juksekoder til The Sims 2: Dyreliv: boolprop ControlPets on/off : On gjør at du kan styre kjæledyrene slik du styrer simmer, men det går ikke ann å avbryte en handling de har tenkt til å gjøre. boolprop DisablePuppyKittenAging true/false : True gjør at kattunger og valper ikke lenger vokser. boolprop PetActionCancel true/false : Med denne koden kan du avbryte handlinger kjæledyrene har tenkt til å gjøre. boolprop ShowCatalogePFlags true/false : Hvis du velger true vil det vises hvilken utvidelsespakke de forskjellige objektene i kjøpekatalogen kommer fra. boolprop PetsFreeWill true/false : True slår av kjæledyrets egeb vilje. (Dette kan gjøres med simmer i innstillingene) DeleteAllAwnings : Sletter alle markiser på tomten. Koder på tomten boolprop lotWater true/false : False = fjerner vann (dammer) fra tomten. boolprop lotTerrainPaints true/false : False = fjerner alt gulv på tomten. boolprop showFloorGrid true/false : Viser!skjuler rutenett i kjøpemodus. boolprop objectShadows true/false : False = Skygger på ting utenfor huset fjernes. boolProp guob true/false : False = Skygger på ting inne i huset fjernes. boolprop renderSelectedSimLevel true/false : True = vegger blir ikke gjennomsiktige for den aktive simmen. boolprop locktiles true/false : False =gjør at du kan legge gulv utenfor tomten. boolprop reflectionWithExtraViewer true/false : Slår av og på speiling i speilene. boolprop renderInsideObjectOnlyOnSelectedSimLevel true/false : True gjør at objekter bare vises i den etasjen når valgt sim er valgt eller etasjen er valgt. boolprop renderSelectedSimLevel true/false : True gjør at du bare kan se den valgte etasjen. DeleteAllFences : Alle gjerdene på tomten slettes. DeleteAllHalfWalls : Alle halvvegger på tomten slettes. DeleteAllObjects Doors/Windows/Stairs : Alle dører(hvis du skriver doors), vinduer(hvis du skriver Windows) eller trapper (hvis du skriver stairs) slettes. DeleteAllWalls : Alle veggene på tomten slettes. IndividualRoofSlopeAngle 15-75 : Gjør at du kan endre vinkelen på ett enkelt tak på tomten. Skriv inn valgt størrelse på vinkelen på taket. Etter at du har tastet inn koden, må du ha takverktøyet valgt, og holde inne CTRL + ALT samtidig som du klikker på det taket du skal endre vinkelen på. Nabolagskoder Disse kodene skrives inn i nabolaget deleteAllCharacters : Alle simmene fra nabolaget slettes. TerrainType desert/temperate/dirt/concrete : Typen terreng du skriver inn blir i nabolaget. boolProp CameraDriftCamEnabled true/false : False gjør at kameraet i nabolaget ikke beveger på seg. boolprop displayNeighborhoodProps true/false : False fjerner alle nabolagsdekorasjoner. boolprop displayNeighborhoodRoads true/false : Flase gjør at alle veiene i nabolaget fjernes. boolprop displayNeighborhoodFlora true/false : False fjerner trær og planter fra bnabolaget. boolprop displayNeighborhoodWater true/false : False fjerner alt vannet i nabolaget. boolprop displayLotImposters true/false : False gjør at husene i nabolaget ikke vises, men er der. boolprop displayNeighborhoodRoadsWithModel true/false : False fjerner alle broer fra nabolaget. boolprop lotTerrainLighting true/false : False tomtene blir ikke lysere når du beveger musen over dem. boolprop carsCompact true/false : True gjør bilene i nabolaget mere detaljerte på veiene. boolprop ShowLotPackageFilename true/false : True gjør at når du beveger musen over et hus i nabolaget vises filnavnet. boolprop nhoodWaterReflection true/false : Slår på/av speiling i vannet i nabolaget. boolProp carsOnRight true/false : True gjør at alle bilene kjører på høyre side av veien. False gjør at alle bilene kjører på venstre side av veien. Juksekoder til The Sims 2: Årstider: bugJarTimeDecay on/off : Hvis du skriver inn Off kan ildfluer du har fanget leve evig. Juksekoder til The Sims 2: Bon Voyage: changelotzoning | community | secretvacationlot | hotel Dette endrer tomtetypen. Før du omregulerer med denne juksekoden, må du sørge for at det ikke er noen simmer som bor på tomten. Når du bruker denne juksekoden, går du inn på tomten du vil omregulere og skriver inn juksekoden med ett av alternativene. Juksekoder til The Sims 2: Fritid: modifyNeighborhoodTerrain | off: Dette gjør at du kan endre nabolagsterrenget ved å heve eller senke det. Du bruker denne juksekoden på nabolagsskjermbildet. Skriv inn "modifyNeighborhoodTerrain on" (uten anførselstegn) og klikk over området du vil endre. Hvis du vil velge et større område, klikker og drar du markøren for å markere et nytt område. Trykk på [ eller ] for å heve eller senke terrenget og bruk \ til å jevne ut terrenget. Når du er ferdig, skriver du “modifyNeighborhoodTerrain off” i jukseboksen (uten anførselstegn). changeLotZoning | community | secrethobbylot: Endrer typen tomt. Før du bruker denne juksekoden, må du forsikre deg om at det ikke bor noen simmer på tomten. Hvis du vil bruke denne juksekoden, går du inn på tomten du vil endre og skriver inn koden med en av valgene ovenfor. Juksekoder til The Sims 2: Byliv: changelotzoning | community | apartmentbase | apartmentsublot | secretwitchlot Disse endrer sonetypen til tomten. Før du endrer sonen med denne koden, må du sørge for at det ikke bor noen simmer på tomten. Når du skal bruke koden, går du inn på tomten du ønsker å endre på, og skriver så inn koden ved å velge en av disse sonevalgene. :Merk deg, at hvis du endrer en strandtomt til en boligtomt, spesielt leilighet, vil dette ødelegge havet og terrenget, så dette anbefales ikke. Husk at hvis du skal lage en leilighet skal du bruke apartmentbase. printLotClass Dette gjør at du får opp tomtens klasse (lav, middels eller høy) og tilhørende numeriske tomteklasseverdi. changeLotClassification | middle | high Dette endrer klassifiseringen av tomten. Tomten beholder denne klassifiseringen til følgende juksekode brukes. clearLotClassValue Dette tilbakestiller juksekoden "changeLotClassification" og setter tomteklassen til korrekt verdi. Juksekoder til The Sims 2: Hjem og Hage setQuarterTilePlacement | off en:List of The Sims 2 cheats Kategori:The Sims 2 Juksekoder til The Sims 2